Steven Santos
Steven Santos '''(formerly known as '''Steven Spriter) is a CAW superstar who debuted December 19th 2009. He currently signed with WEDF NXT and previously signed to, DCO, New-WWE Raw, DGW, NAW, IWT, WCW and New-TNA and a current member of iPW & Jeri-MAX. He is a two time NAW Intercontinental Champion, a four time NAW Hardcore Champion, a two time CAW Champion of Champions , a four time IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion, a one time IWT Legends Champion, a one time IWT Legends Tag Team Champion, a one time WCW Intercontinental Championship, a one time WCW Television champion, a two time WEDF Hardcore Champion, a three time Jeri-MAX European Champion, and a one time IWT Spritenation Championship. He is also the first IWT Undercard Triple Crown Champion. He is the inaugural, and current, iPW Global Heavyweight Champion. This marks the first time that Steven Santos has been a World Champion in his illustrious career. Professional wrestling career WEDF NXT (2018-present) Professional wrestling highlights *'Finishing Moves' **Darkness Drop (Hangman DDT) (2010 - Currently Used) **Burning Hammer (2010 - 2012) **Straight Shooter (Single Leg Boston Crab) (2010 - Currently Used) - Adopted from his trainer Lance Storm **Total Wipeout (Modified TKO) (2010 - 2011) **SpriteNation Bomb (Spiral Sit-Down Powerbomb) (2011 - 2012) **Head Exploder (Reverse Suplex DDT) (2010) **The Decimator (Pedigree) (2009) **GTS – Go To Sleep (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face) (2011 - Currently Used) **SpriterPlex / DEFCON 1 (2011 - 2012) *'Signature Moves' **High Running Knee **Killshot (Knock Out Punch) - Adopted from his trainer Michael Tarver **Lariat (Adopted from his trainer Suspect) **Springboard Moonsault (Adopted from his trainer Suspect) **Bulldog **Multiple Suplex Variations **Belly to Belly Suplex **German Suplex *'Nicknames' **"The Dark Horse" **"The Spritenation Leader" **"The Loose Cannon" *'Entrance Themes' **"End of Everything" performed by Stereomud and composed by Jim Johnston (NAW; 2010)(as part of The Flock) **"Fear of the Dark" by Iron Maiden (New-WWE & NAW & Jeri-MAX, Briefly in IWT; 2010 - ) **"Tearin' Up My Heart" by N Sync (IWT; 2010 -) **"Forsaken (Instrumental)" by Dream Theater (WCW, New-TNA; 2010 - 2011, NAW; 2011 - 2012) **"Seagulls Over Rhinoceros Bay Part II" by Foxy Shazam (2012-) Championships & Accomplishments *ICONic Pro Wrestling **iPW Global Heavyweight Championship (x1; First & Last) *It's Walleh Time **IWT Spritenation Championship (Originally the IWT Japanese Championship) (x1) **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (x4) **IWT Legends Championship (x1) ** IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (x1) (with CYBERDOMAINIAN) **First IWT Undercard Triple Crown Champion **2010 Best Spot of The Year *New Age Wrestling **NAW Intercontinental Championship (x2) **NAW Hardcore Championship (x4) *Jeri-MAX **Jeri-MAX European Championship (x3) **Ranked #5 in the Jeri-MAX Top 20 (2012) *FNW **FNW Championship (x1) *Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation **WEDF Hardcore Championship (x2) *World CAW Wrestling **WCW Intercontinental Championship (x1) **WCW Television Championship (x1) *Other Accomplishments **CAW Champion of Champions (x2) **CAW Young Lions Cup I Holder **Most Underrated CAW Superstar of 2010 **Most Underrated CAW Superstar of 2011 **Most Improved CAW Superstar of 2010 **The Vivianverse ranked him #'35' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 **The Vivianverse ranked him #38 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012 Category:CAW Category:WEDF NXT